Glasses
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: This tells the story of the day Kirihara wore glasses. hmm... i suck at summaries,  oohh my gawd, my first time to submit a fanfic


Due to constant playing of video games Kirihara's eyesight became poor, how will the others react when he got glasses?

Well the idea just came into mind when I saw a fanart of akaya with glasses :3 pretty cute stuff ~

This went longer than anticipated

* * *

><p>All the members of the rikkai tennis club stopped all what they are doing and watched Marui and Kirihara's practice rally.<p>

"Oi little devil, you're returns are weird" the tensai said as he hit an easy return from Kirihara.

"Urasai senpai!" Kirihara ran towards the ball and hit it.

"Out! Game and Match Marui 6-2" the first year umpire remarked a little stumped with the overall match the regulars had, even the other spectators where bewildered with Kirihara's performance, the rally only took 9 minutes.

"You feelin' okay ?" Marui asked as he felt the junior's forehead but the latter swatted it away "I'm FINE senpai.." the younger scowled and pouted, the two walked out the courts

The other regulars came over to them.

"Akaya the angle of your swings were all inaccurate, the ball never hit the center of the racket, and your positions are all wrong, is something the matter?" Yanagi pinpointed his mistakes

Niou poked Kirihara's cheek "Are you a newbie tennis boy's soul trapped in the baby brat's body?" the trickster smirked as his kouhai pushed him away

"I think I know the problem." Yagyuu came close to Kirihara and looked the second year closely… a little TOO close… the gentleman looked straight to the green eyes then stood straight and nodded.

Marui crossed his arms unable to contain the suspense "So what IS the problem Yagyuu?"

The said boy grabbed a pen from his pocket and scribbled something on his palm. After writing something he put the pen back where he got it then made a 'sshh' gesture to the other regulars other than Kirihara, the third years nodded in agreement.

"If you will, please read this Kirihara-kun" he showed his palm like saying 'stop' to the boy,

Akaya's eyes widened his face showing a worried expression, he gulped "a-anou..senpai.."

"Read it." Yagyuu's voice stern

"Curry."

The other regulars, particularly Niou and Marui, burst out in laughter. "Seriously? 'Curry' ? AHAHA!"

"Stupid senpai!" Kirihara yelled at them with cheeks flushed from extreme embarrassment.

"Now now Aka-chan." Yukimura patted the younger's head "you should've told us your eyesight was blurry."

"B-but it's not..!"

"If it wasn't then you shouldn't have even bothered to read what was written on Yagyuu's hand." Sanada said

"Why? I read it perfectly" the second year still tried to defend himself

Yagyuu shook his head "You should've noticed that the writing was plain scribbles made to look like Kanji."

Once again the petenshi and the tensai laughed hysterically… this is becoming one of the best days of their lives… thanks to Kirihara of course. The youngest made a defeated look… this is turning out to be one of the worst day of his life … thanks to his senpai-tachi and this latest video game he bought… and with the added help of 'curry'

"Well –" Yanagi started but was cut off

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" by the two's way hyper laughter

"Well sin-"the dataman tried again

"AAAHHHAHAHAHA HE KNOWS HOW TO READ SCRIBBLES! HAHA!" still the duo wasn't able to get over

"Since Aka-"

"HAHAHAHA-" _smack! _Looks like the fukubuchou have had enough of happy moments of the two, and with that, Niou and Marui was left kneeling down holding their aching head…or face? Not sure.

"Thank you Sanada, as I was saying, since Akaya won't be able to practice well, he should be excused for today, right?"

"I agree." The captain nodded and smiled at their favorite kouhai "You're free for today Akaya." The said boy mumbled an 'okay' then went to the clubrooms to change.

He was sad and frustrated, honestly, what will he do for the next few hours? He doesn't want to watch the practices since he's gonna get envious… so in the end he just went to the rooftop and took a nap..

Next day…

"Ei, where's Bakaya?" Niou searched for a seaweed head.

_Pop "_meh…who knows?" Marui said, he grabbed a passing second year, "You, you're always sneaking a peek at Kirihara's classroom right?"

The second year paled "H-hai senpai."

The red head smirked "Cos you have a crush on his classmate, what's her name again…" he thought then snapped his finger "Aha! Yuuhi-san... Right?"

The boy blushed hard "u-uhm.. Yes..." he was worried why his senpai would bring up his supposed love life. Niou chuckled at the boy

"hehe, I'm just messing with you, anyway, did you by any chance saw Kirihara?"

"No, I heard he was absent."

"che.." Marui let go of the second year, and the boy hurriedly walked away.

"Soooo… Bakaya-chan is absent…figures." Niou said "probably out to get curry…"

The two stared at each other for a while…

"_pfffftt.._ahehehe…ahahahahahAHHAHAHAAH!" there they go again… it's not even that funny anymore. The other people at the courts feared that the two has already lost more of their sanity.

Next day…

Yukimura was walking by the halls when he heard the constant squeals of girls and the murmurs of the guys

_'Kyaa! He's so cute!'_

_ 'omg, I knew he has good looks but I never thought he'd look THAT good'_

_ 'men, I wish I had his face..'_

_ 'yeah, if only.'_

_ 'sooo hot'_

_ 'I don't know guys, he looks more uke... I love love love it'_

_'eeww yuki-chan with your yaoi fantasies.'_

_ 'hehehe..'_

The rumors he was hearing were pretty interesting, while some was just plain disturbing. Nevertheless he was curious. Even in his class he was hearing the same topic, Yukimura didn't bother to ask, and he didn't want to pry with the rumors of course.

In the afternoon practice. Yukimura gathered the members in front of him for some announcement; he mentally noted that Kirihara was missing. In the middle of his speaking all the members suddenly looked stunned, some were agape, even Marui making his gum fall off from his mouth. They seem to be looking right pass Yukimura, the captain tilted his head to the side wondering what happened to his team.

"Hello?" he snapped his fingers repeatedly but alas it failed the crowd was still in a state of shock. A strong wind blew then became gentle

A panting voice came from behind the blue haired boy, "Ne, buchou." Yukimura turned around "Akaya-"his attempt to scold the late member was momentarily halted by the view before him.

There Kirihara leaned down slightly touching his knees for support. His cheeks were tinted red from the running he has done to make up time, his hair partially covering most of his left eye. He was wearing a simple black rimmed eye glasses that did so much for his looks, the black of his hair and glasses accented his green eyes perfectly, they looked bigger and more innocent, the sunlight made sparks of light green on those mesmerizing orbs. _Beautiful…_

He was there… cheeks flushed, panting, looking up at him, blue eyes looking right into green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late."

"…"

"Mura-buchou?" clearly his captain was spacing out for some reason… he looked pass him and saw his co-members were also in the same state, Kirihara sighed 'not again' he thought.

The second year inhaled and then…

"YYYYAAAAAATTTAAAAA!" he yelled extremely loud and succeeded to bring the senses back

A couple of minutes later…

The tennis club was back to their usual stuff, practicing and all…

Yukimura sighed, "I'm a shameful senpai aren't I?"

"Why say that Yukimura?" Jackal asked as he and Marui, Niou, and Yagyuu came up to him, they just finished a doubles practice, with Niou and Marui vs Jackal and Yagyuu. Jackal and Yagyuu won by default, Tricksters and Geniuses should never be paired in doubles… they kill each other...

Yukimura sighed again then bowed his head "I just looked at a kouhai with different … intentions and thoughts…"

"Chill Mura, we ALL did, even Sanada" Niou consoled, he's right; even he thought different things at the younger boy, not that he never had.

"Even I must admit I am quite ashamed of myself staring like that…" Yagyuu pushed his glasses

"See? Even THE gentleman has done that so it's natural."

"Yeah! I mean, look at him!" Marui pointed at Kirihara who was sitting on a bench under a tree, his left leg folded touching his chest letting the other regulars have a good glimpse more of his silky skin. His face was expressionless while texting then he smiled slightly for a moment then it was gone.

The third years who were staring…well kept staring and became silent, and then Marui managed to recover. "The boy is practically screaming 'rape me'!" they nodded

"uuhh… I'm gonna go and… practice for a bit…" Jackal said walking away before things get any worse

"…me too…" Yagyuu also turned away

"I'm gonna go run some laps." Niou did what he said and ran lazily

"Imma just eat then." Then Marui left

Yukimura was left there to suffer. Fortunately Kirihara stood up grabbed his racket and left towards the courts. He didn't bother to follow his gaze to the younger once again.

"Ne Mura-buchou!" there it is, the voice of the second year ace, Yukimura had no choice but to smile and look at the boy, "Yes Akaya?"

"Mind playing with me?" his voice so innocent, so sincere, so cute, so haunting... he really deserves to be called a devil, well played Kirihara…

"Uhmm…what?" Yukimura asked with his smile never fading

"You know…play… with me…?" his kouhai fidgeted for a bit, Yukimura almost fainted

"You mean like a rally?" The blue haired asked

"Yeah" Kirihara shrugged "It's not like we can play something else" he said truthfully, '_what else do play in a tennis court?'_ he thought

"Of course" Yukimura chuckled nervously

So the day went on, it was agonizing for most of them. Kirihara was having troubles 'cause of the stares. Sanada, Yanagi, Yukimura, and Yagyuu for doing their best to keep their cool of course after all they are the respectable senpai-tachi. Jackal was not having troubles whatsoever, so what if Kirihara looked cool with glasses? He acknowledged the boy's good looks and nothing more. Marui and Niou are not having much trouble either; they were open to their desires towards the boy and would often tease him.

Then for some reason, 3 days has gone by but still Kirihara was absent, "Maybe he got kidnapped" Niou guessed but the others won't buy it. Then the following day he's finally present.

"EEEHH? What happened?" Marui panicked

"Yeah, where's your glasses brat? Or you're wearing contact lenses?"

Kirihara shook his head, "My vision is cured" He grinned at them

"How?"

"Well I called my dad and asked if he could do something for my eyes so he told my sister to take me to this clinic and got that laser eye treatment thing, you know, where the doctor sort of does this operation thing on your eyes then you get 20-20 vision again" He explained

His senpai-tachi was just quiet for a moment

"Good for you then!" Jackal ruffled Kirihara's hair "Now you can play perfectly"

Kirihara was glad that he has at least one sane senpai "Hai!"

"mou…" Marui and Niou looked sad…

"saa… let's get back to training shall we?" Yukimura clapped his hands, he was glad that he won't be tortured again.

"Yes Buchou" and with that they went on training.

**Omake**

"Hey Yagyuu." Niou called to his doubles partner

"Yes?"

"Why don't you get your eyes fixed like what little brat did?" he asked

"He's right Yagyuu." Marui came over

Yagyuu pushed his glasses "I attempted to, but the price was too ridiculous, so I decided to stick with wearing glasses, it's more practical than to spend so much."

Niou and Marui thought for a moment. "It can't be that expensive..."

"Actually it is…" Yanagi said, looks like he suddenly appeared

"The normal eye clinics here in Japan don't give the kind of treatment he got the kind that recovers vision quickly in about 2 days, I asked which clinic he went to, and it turned out to be a foreign clinic wherein the bills are paid in US dollars." The dataman explained

"So how much was spent?"

"I don't know, when I asked him, he told me that his sister just handed out an envelope… a thick one"

"….!"

"he thought it was full of coins"

**END**

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the lame ending, I promise to do good next time ^^v <em>peace :D<em>


End file.
